Machine tools normally consist of a spindle, rotatably driven for the purpose of driving a workpiece for cutting tool, and a means to bring the workpiece or cutting tool into proper relationship with one another to effect the machining operation. Usual practice is to provide a slide upon which the spindle device or workpiece is mounted, or to provide a separate quill around the spindle which can be translated. These means require more moving parts, are usually larger, and seldom can provide the accuracy of the present invention.